This application for assistance extends and enhances the continuing S07 that we received last year. The major thrust for this application, rather than being primarily technology enhancement of IRB processes focused on the Principal Investigator, addresses streamlining of IRB review, and education of panel members and incorporating sharing of information and processes with other institutions. We have identified the following Specific Aims: 1.Enhance communication among remote IRB sites on multi-center projects and on University of Minnesota projects. 2.Develop web based education and decision making modules to assist IRBs in reviewing the social and behavioral aspects of research with human subjects in cooperation with colleagues at predominantly liberal arts colleges in Minnesota and in the medical institutions where crossover between medical and behavioral research is problematic for IRBs. 3.Expand on goals of a recent grant from ORI in the "RCR Resource Development Program" on Conflict of Interest area to develop tools for IRB or "Conflict Management Committee" members, in multiple institutions, to better address scenarios for conflict management at both the individual and institutional levels. 4.Continue electronic system enhancements with the goal of continued development of electronic protocol submissions (forms) and reviews, and, eventually, sharing of the SmartForms system that we are developing at the University of Minnesota.